


Another Year

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.htmlcutid#1) universe.

Jesse's still asleep, one arm flung above his head, the other across his chest. His lips are parted, his upper half is bare skin, the rest of him is concealed beneath the covers.

Walt smiles as Sleeping Beauty stirs, eyes opening as he stretches himself awake. It takes a moment or two for him to focus and then he catches Walt's gaze.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jesse stretches again and yawns. "What time is it?"

"Just gone seven."

"Shit... Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't have the heart to. Every time I came in here, you were out for the count. Besides, you're so pretty when you're asleep. And so _quiet_!"

A slow grin etches itself across Jesse's lips. Walt can't help but touch a hand to his cheek. Their eyes roam across one another's features; neither man breaks the silence for some moments until finally Walt takes a breath. 

"Coffee?" he says. "Wake you up a little? Dinner won't be ready for another forty minutes or so."

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Walt lets his attention rest on Jesse's features for a while longer. When Jesse licks his lips, Walt's limbs melt into goo. 

"So... are you gonna make me that coffee or what?" Jesse asks, while his eyes ask for something altogether different.

"Yes."

Jesse edges closer, Walt meets him halfway.

"Go on then..."

"I'm going, I'm going... Don't rush me..."

Walt reaches beneath the covers as they kiss, to find Jesse's still wearing his boxers. He strokes a path down to the waistband, caressing the soft, warm skin of Jesse's stomach, and then toys with the idea of reaching inside. 

"How long did you say dinner's gonna be?" Jesse asks.

He moans as Walt's fingers move lower and he captures his lips in another kiss. Soon, he's bare skin from head to toe, and Walt's fully clothed frame is sliding into bed with him, as their kiss deepens and the world disappears.

***

Sleepy himself now, and deeply contented, Walt sighs. "I never did get you that coffee."

"Oh, that was waaaay better than coffee... I mean, your coffee's good, but that was..." Jesse turns and looks at Walt and the spark ignites once again as the oven timer sounds.

"There's our food ready," says Walt. "I'll go dish it up."

"Okay."

"How about we take the boat out later? We could see in the new year on the lake, take blankets..."

"That sounds great." Jesse sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "Walt?" 

"Mm?"

"We made another year, didn't we?"

Walt nods. "Yes, Jesse, we did."

"Here's to another."

Walt nods again. "Here's to another," he says.


End file.
